


Pierce

by Morethancupcake



Series: Puppy love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Closeted Bruce, Closeted Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, but not between Tony and Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "He wants to show him how Tony needs protection, from the world, yes, but mostly from the people he cares about and can hurt with with their witty remarks about his past."Bruce's reasons for wanting to keep them a secret are not just about himself.





	Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> Sciencebrosweek ! Day 4 !
> 
> Sequel to the precedent story because you guys seemed to like it ? 
> 
> Little to no editing. I'm still kind of loopy thanks to all the chemicals the doctors pumped into my veins last night, so if you see typos, it's not only because English isn't my first language, but also because I'm a little high.
> 
> Also posted on Tumblaa :
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/162948811744/pierce

It's not that Tony is a man.

Not only.

The secret keeps him, Tony, safe.

Safe from others, quick to joke and to hurt. Safe from the ghost of his father, fists angry and cruel. Safe from the life outside their shared moments, people barging into things and shattering the peace.

The Tony sleeping next to him isn't the man people know. He's infinitely more precious, Bruce traces lines on his shoulders, on his face. He can cup his cheeks between his palm and slowly caress the skin under his fingers. He can kiss, and brush their nose together.

The secret keeps everything between them pure, and magical. 

But that's not what it looks like, from outside. That's not what people could think, and this is also a proof of the exterior soiling them, making this story cliché, the good old story of the straight guy falling for his best friend.

That's not what this is about.

 

“Tony ?” 

He's afraid to reach, sometimes. For Tony, he forces himself to be strong, because he knows Tony doesn't want anything else, just him. Bruce, with his glasses always dirty, no matter what, and his mop of curls, and his greasy skin and hairy chest.

He doesn't ask if he wants to talk about it. He doesn't. He starts to pour the tea, and speaks.

“You know what I love about you ?”

He's never shy about telling Tony, how loved he is. 

“Tell me, Doctor Banner.” Tony is still wearing his jacket, but he left his shoes at the door. He looks exhausted, and the whole night spent hiding their relationship probably didn't help. He accept the cup and tries to smile, but he doesn't reach his eyes.

“I feel young when I'm with you.” Bruce smiles, at their Friday night sharing chai tea in his kitchen. “I feel like these shows I used to hate, about teenagers in love. I feel like I can taste what that happiness was about.”

Tony's smile starts at his eyes, and he tries to hide it in his cup.

“You do love me, uh ?”

“More than anything.”

 

They both get sick during the night. Clint sends them a text, complaining about the bad seafood, and they're both way too rough to form a coherent answer.

At six in the morning, too awake to go back to sleep but too exhausted to actually do something, they both take a shower and gets into old sweats from Bruce's college years, and they crash on the bed.

They move slowly, carefully, until Bruce's face is resting right on Tony's arm, their lips almost touching, hidden behind their hoodies.

“See ?” Tony grunts something that sounds like an invitation to go on. “Even being sick with you is the best thing ever.”

Tony's laugh, tired and small makes him feel better.

 

“I wish you would stop.” 

He sounds pissed. He knows, because both Clint and Natasha stops smiling right away, and look completely stricken. Even Phil, who's usually pretty hard to read looks surprised by his cold tone.

They joke, it's normal, he tries to reason himself. He knows they like to pick fun at everything, Steve's old fashion ways, Sam's disastrous love life... He's sure they make fun of him, too, and he knows, he knows it's not out of cruelty.

But it's the third joke about Tony, who's not even here with them tonight, and it pisses him off.

“Tony isn't here tonight, so maybe you could try to keep him out of your little party ?”

He's unfair, he knows he is, he probably shared these jokes, a long time ago, but he knows better, and a part of himself feels ashamed.

He leaves to the bar, to calm himself.

“Hey.” Clint appears at his elbow. “I'm sorry. Like, I'm really sorry. That wasn't cool, you're right.”

“I just feel like we could try not to make our friend's life into a running gag.” Clint winces, but he looks like he agrees.

“I get it. Nat and I, we used to do that a lot before, shit talk about people around us. It comes back sometimes, when we have a little too much.” He makes a face at the glass in his hand. “But... you know it doesn't mean anything, right ? You know I love Tony.”

Bruce sighs. He wants to explain. He wants to tell Clint loving Tony isn't like loving anyone else. He wants to show him how Tony needs protection, from the world, yes, but mostly from the people he cares about and can hurt with with their witty remarks about his past.

“He didn't... He didn't say anything right ? Like, he doesn't mind us joking. Right ?”

“Do you really think he would tell you to stop ?”

Clint doesn't answer, and after a handful of seconds, goes back to where he came from. When Bruce finds in himself to go back, only Natasha remains, watching the band.

“You know we don't want to hurt him.” She doesn't look like she's ready to apologize.  
“I know. But I know it stopped being kind two glasses ago, and I don't want to be part of that.”

She hums an answer, and keeps moving her head to the music. “I wonder, though. Would you be so pissed if we were making fun of Steve ?”

“Would you be that mean to Steve ?” When she turns her eyes to him, he sees the difference. 

“We should get out of here.” She leans a little, and she doesn't need to touch him to make him aware of what she's offering. “You could come over and tell me all about your bromance in front of a cup of coffee.”

 

Tony is sitting on his couch, watching a show about kids and aliens, still wearing the hoodie he pilfered days ago.

Bruce suddenly feels so much for the man in front of him, he runs to him and crashes their lips together.

“Wow, okay. I am happy to see you too, Brucie Bean, I promise.” Tony laughs and drags him against him, helping him with his shoes. “Tell me, did all the booze and the jazz make you horny ?”

“Natasha made a pass at me.” Bruce sits down, and brushes a hand through his hair. “We all had a fight, kind of. Clint and Phil left, and she... she asked if I wanted to come over.”

“Ah.” Tony smiles, eyes on the ceiling. He brushes a hand on his head a few times, before standing and stretching, padding barefoot to the kitchen. “Well, not that I'm surprised.”

“What is that supposed to mean ?”

“Well, I obviously think you're a very attractive man ?” Bruce frowns, and follows. Tony is the one making tea, following their nightly ritual. It hits him, suddenly, they're almost living together, haven't been apart for weeks.

“You don't care ?” 

“Of course I care ! But...” He sighs, putting the milk bottle on the counter. “She doesn't know you're not free. She finally saw what a wonder you are. It sucks, yeah, but you're here with me, so I guess I win ?”

“Of course you win. There's nothing to win.” It takes him two strides to collect Tony in his arms, and to kiss him. “I told her I was involved with someone, and it was serious. It was awkward, and she kept staring at me to see of I was lying and letting her down nicely.”

“Do you want to tell me about the fight ?” 

“No really.” Bruce hides his face in the little cave between the cotton and Tony's neck. 

“I got a text from Clint, apologizing from being an insensitive ass. Then another from Phil telling me Clint was drunk, but he meant his apology. Do you have any idea what that was about ?”

“No.”

“I don't need you to fight people for me, Bruce.” Tony whispers against his ear, lips making him shiver.

“Too bad. I'm still going to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! While I have your attention, please remember to drink regularly especially if you're in a warm place ? A nice cup of tea, a big glass of cold water... your body will thank you !
> 
> I hope you liked the story enough to consider leaving kudos and a nice comments, because they make me very happy !


End file.
